Marry Me
by Ayanaki
Summary: Bilbo Baggins believes that he is undeniably in love with the man he is supposed to marry- even if it is an arranged marriage. But then he meets Thorin- a blacksmith in the Shire- and his two young nephews, Fili and Kili. Now he doesn't know what to believe. (T for now. Rating may go up.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Hobbit.**

* * *

"Bilbo, darling! Open up!"

Darling? What could that damned woman want now? Bilbo opened the round green front door to his home, a scowl on his face as soon as he set eyes on Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Of all times, she just had to bother him just as he was going to eat his second lunch.

"Now, now, don't give me such a look. Especially when I've brought company," Lobelia said a bit crossly, stepping to the side. Another Hobbit stood just a bit behind his cousin to her left. A male Hobbit to be exact. And, dare Bilbo say, very attractive. He had curly sandy brown hair, eyes that seemed to be made of jade, and he was tall for a Hobbit, though not by much.

"H-Hello," Bilbo muttered timidly, his face and the tips of his pointy ears turning a few shades of red. The male Hobbit smiled warmly, causing butterflies to fly around in Bilbo's stomach.

"I'm Sigo Hayward. You must be my fiancé Lobelia was telling me about," the other said, taking the slightly shorter Hobbit's hand and lightly kissing his knuckle.

"Fiancé?" Bilbo repeated, casting Lobelia a confused look as well as a hateful glare.

"Yes, fiancé. Your parents made an agreement to Sigo's family that if you hadn't married anyone to your liking by the time you were 37, that they would be more than willing to arrange a marriage between you and Sigo here," Lobelia explained with a slight smirk pulling at her lips. She then pulled her cousin to her and whispered threateningly into his ear,"The Hayward family are loaded with money and are pretty damn close to being the highest family in all of the Shire. So don't you even dare try and mess this up." Bilbo roughly pulled himself away from Lobelia and blinked at her with slightly widened eyes. So that's what she wanted. She is so damn greedy.

"Well, I suppose I must be going now. Would it be alright if I came by later Mr. Baggins?" Sigo requested suddenly.

"O-Oh, of course," Bilbo replied, watching as Sigo left his home with Lobelia following and glancing one more time back to him with a smirk.

Back inside his comfortable hobbit hole, Bilbo put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beating erratically against his rib cage. Sigo was coming over later. Sigo Hayward, who was now _his _fiancé, was coming back to Bag End tonight. Oh no. He had to get ready and look presentable for then!

* * *

**A/N: Really short, I know, but this is only the beginning! Maybe the next chapter will be longer but I don't know. So until then, I hope the first chapter was enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit.**

* * *

It's been a week since Bilbo and Sigo have met and gotten to know each other.

Everything about Sigo is just perfect. His looks, his manners, his personality; everything about him would have female and male Hobbits alike swooning over him. But he was Bilbo's fiancé now. Nobody could have him except for Bilbo.

And Bilbo was absolutely sure that he was undeniably in love with this person. His heart would race just speaking with him. His face would flush a deep crimson red just looking at him. And all he could think about was Sigo, and just Sigo alone.

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky today, not a single cloud around to block it out. A warm breeze picked up, slightly ruffling Bilbo's hair as he walked down to the hill from his Hobbit hole, a basket in hand. He was running low on food in his pantry, so it was off to the market place to stock up. The market place was just a little ways away from the Shire, so it wouldn't take Bilbo long to get there.

It was always crowded at the market, especially on beautiful days such as today. So many people – not only Hobbits – loved going to there on days like these just to look at the varieties of goods that merchants brought from all over Middle Earth. Couples went to look at bits of furniture or jewelry, old folk went to share stories with the young, children went to play with others their age or get delicious sweets from generous sellers, and other people – like Bilbo – went to stock up on food that could feed a family gathering for a reunion. Today wasn't any different than the rest.

Before he knew it, Bilbo could hear the conversations of buyers and sellers, visitors and onlookers, and the joyful and playful shrieks of children. Bilbo smiled to himself and walked with a pep in his step, making his way into the sea of people at the market place. Children ran past in front of him with mischievous grins, couples held hands, smiling and talking to each other about many things, and the old folk were telling their stories to many younger people, laughing, sitting around in a circle – just like always.

Bilbo smiled to himself as he wandered over to one of the story-telling groups. He had plenty of time, so it wouldn't hurt to listen to just one story. Bilbo sat in the back, just a little ways off, but still close enough to hear what was being said. Apparently the story being told was about a thief and a princess. In the story, the thief had wandered into a village after stealing from another just a four-day journey from the small town. He had gotten sick after being attacked by demons in the forest he had traveled in, and had fallen asleep on the porch of a princess's home.

Being the kind and generous princess she was, she gave the thief the best room in her home. Of course she didn't know that the man in her home was thief, and he had taken that to his advantage. One night, just as the thief was taking precious jewelry from the princess's jewelry box, he was caught by the princess herself. He had expected to be thrown from the comfortable room in her home or to be killed, but the princess smiled warmly yet sadly and left her room.

The thief had felt so bad that he put everything back and went to apologize to his hostess. She had forgiven him easily, and he had no idea as to why.

The thief and the princess had spent most of their time together and had eventually fallen in love with each other, though they didn't know how the other felt. One day, the village was attacked by demons, the same ones that had attacked the thief in the woods. They set the village into flames, enjoying the horrorstricken- and anguish-filled screams of the villagers. When the flames had reached the princess's home, the princess had told the thief to run, to save himself. But he didn't because he loved her. And he told her just that as their home was engulfed by flames and collapsed on top of the smiling couple.

Bilbo liked stories such as those with princesses or princes, dragons, trolls, far away places, romance, and other things along those lines. But never had he heard one with such a sad yet also happy ending. Bilbo shook his head from his thoughts and stood up, walking away from the story-telling circle. He still had shopping to do after all.

Bilbo wandered to many different food stands, getting what he felt he needed to refill the pantry back home. He was just picking out some apples when he heard a child's giggle at his feet. He looked down and saw a little boy crouched down close to the ground. The boy had long, dark brown hair that almost looked black, and wide light brown eyes. Bilbo couldn't help but smile as the child looked up at him with a mischievous look in his eyes and a wide, playful grin.

"Hello. And what are you doing down here?" Bilbo asked the little boy at his feet as he crouched down, casting a warm smile towards the child.

"I'm playing Hide-And-Go-Seek with my brother! Don't tell him where I am though," the boy said, going into a small fit of giggles as soon as he was finished telling Bilbo what he was doing.

"Don't worry. I promise not to tell," Bilbo reassured. And just as soon as he was standing again, another child took a dive at the little boy at Bilbo's feet. This boy was just a bit older and taller than the other with long, blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"I found you, Kili!" the boy with blonde hair exclaimed, with a grin as wide as his brother's.

"Aw man! No fair, Fili!" the boy with dark brown hair, now known as Kili, pouted. Bilbo chuckled at their playfulness, remembering when he used to be like them at their ages.

"Hey, Mister! Do you wanna play with us?" Fili asked, now noticing Bilbo and turning his attention to the Hobbit. Bilbo looked at the two brothers who were looking back at him with hopeful gleams in their eyes. He gave them a sad, regretful look.

"I'm sorry, boy's, but I seem to be busy right now. Maybe you can ask the other children around to play with you," Bilbo suggested. Fili and Kili looked sorrowfully at the ground.

"The other kids don't wanna play with us-" Kili started to say.

"-Because we're dwarves and we're different from them," Fili finished. Bilbo crouched to their level again.

"That's horrible! But maybe your own father can play Hide-And-Go-Seek with you then?" he questioned.

"Don't got one," Fili replied, looking like a kicked puppy at that moment.

"You're mother?" Bilbo questioned again, feeling sorry for hearing that they didn't have a father. Or maybe they did, but he just wasn't around to raise them.

"She's dead," Kili muttered, unshed tears welling in his eyes as he had said those words.

Bilbo was now concerned for the brothers. "Do you have anyone here to take care of you?" he asked. At that question, Fili and Kili seemed to have forgotten all about not having any parents. As a matter of fact, their wide playful smiles returned to their faces, as well as the mischievous look in their eyes.

"Of course we do!" they said at the same time.

"Uncle Thorin watches over us-" Kili said.

"-At the forge just past the-" Fili interrupted.

"-Jewelry stands!" they finished at the same time once more.

Bilbo smiled and chuckled at their enthusiasm. "But he's busy right now, so he won't be able to play," Fili told him before he could say anything. Bilbo shook his head.

"That's alright. Why don't I pay for these apples and we can go to forges to see your uncle. How does coming over for lunch sound?" he asked, standing up again.

"Alright! My tummy's been screaming for some lunch all day!" Fili said excitedly.

"Mine has too! Don't forget about my tummy too!" Kili exclaimed as well.

Bilbo chuckled and as soon as he had paid for the apples, they were off, making their way to the forge at the edge of the market.

* * *

Bilbo could hear the pounding of a hammer against metal as soon as he, Fili, and Kili reached the forge. When he walked in with the two boys, he spotted and older dwarf with long black hair with just a few gray strands of hair, beating a hot piece of metal with a hammer as if it had killed his family. Fili and Kili ran up to the dwarf and told him of their visitor. Bilbo felt nervous all of a sudden as the older dwarf stood up and turned to face him, setting down the hot piece of metal and the hammer.

The dwarf was tall (taller than Sigo, and Sigo was tall for a hobbit), and his deep blue eyes seemed to burn into Bilbo's very soul. The sleeves of his tunic were rolled up to his elbows, his arms crossed over his chest. Bilbo tried to give the dwarf a polite smile, but it didn't seem to work out as well as he had intended.

"You must be Mr. Thorin," Bilbo said a bit shakily, bowing slightly. Thorin just grunted in reply.

"My nephews haven't caused you any trouble, have they?" the dwarf asked with his deep voice that made a shiver travel through Bilbo's spine, sending a warning glare to Fili and Kili, who cringed away.

"Oh, no, no! They haven't made any trouble at all! They were just playing in the market and I thought that maybe you all would like to come over for lunch," Bilbo stated. He instantly went into a confused state as Thorin looked at him with and angered glare.

"No. We will not accept your invitation to lunch. We do not accept charities," he growled in defiance. Bilbo looked at him with surprise and immense confusion, then angered started to boil in the pit of his stomach.

"I was not intending to be charitable, but if you do not want food from someone that is giving it to you out of generosity, then I completely understand," Bilbo said quite calmly, yet the anger was evident in his voice. He could see the surprise look that Thorin gave him, and Fili and Kili looked equally shocked somewhat. Finally, Thorin let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I am truly sorry. A lot has happened to my nephews and I in the last couple of months and I apologize for my rude behavior. We would like to join you for lunch if you are still willing to have us," Thorin replied. Bilbo's anger simmered down to nothing and he felt a bit nervous all over again, yet he managed to nod in reply to Thorin.

"Of course. You and your nephews are welcomed anytime you wish," Bilbo said with a shy smile. And with that, Thorin made sure that the hot piece of metal was cool enough to be left alone, and all four left the forge, Thorin walking beside Bilbo a couple feet away, and Kili and Fili giggling joyously and running ahead every now and again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this took me so long but I've been a bit busy and hitting a writer's block every now and again. I'm glad that a lot of you are enjoying this Fanfic! The next chapter might take me awhile to get done, but hopefully I'll have it up soon! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Mr. Baggins! Mr. Baggins!"

Bilbo was practically tackled by Fili and Kili as soon as he opened the door. Thorin sighed in frustration but Bilbo clearly saw the small smile tugging at his lips. "And a 'hello' to you two as well. Thorin," he said, smiling at the two boys hugging his waist and giving the older dwarf a nod in greeting. Thorin gave a curt nod in return.

"I apologize for dropping them off before notice," Thorin said, glancing at his nephews and then back at the hobbit. Bilbo shook his head.

"It's alright; I don't mind watching them while you work. What time will you be here to pick them up?" he asked with a smile as he watched the two young dwarves run into his home. 'Most likely to the kitchen,' he thought.

"Not until late tonight. It seems like it's going to be a busy day today. Too many requests at the forge," Thorin informed him, still looking slightly apologetic. The hobbit nodded. "By the time I get back they'll most likely be asleep. Don't let them take advantage of you and if the do anything that upsets you or break anything, let me know," he added.

"Of course. I'll keep an eye on them until then. Have a nice day," Bilbo offered with a small smile. Thorin nodded, turned, and left through the gate. When the door was closed, Bilbo turned around and noticed Fili and Kili standing not to far off, goofy little grins stretched across their faces. The hobbit narrowed his eyes. "What did you two do?" he immediately accused.

"We didn't do anything!" Kili objected.

"Yeah! We were just standing here like good little boys," Fili added in agreement.

"Of course you were," Bilbo snorted but decided to let this one slide. 'Thorin has been dropping them off for a week, after all,' he thought. "So, how does lunch sound?" Both boys cheered and ran for the kitchen with Bilbo following right behind them.

* * *

"Alright you two, nap time," Bilbo declared, getting up from his chair in the living room. He had left the two dwarves in another room by themselves, putting enough trust in them to not break anything and behave, but after hearing a loud "THUMP", he wasn't so sure if he had made the right decision.

"Aaaaaw! But we're not tired!" Fili exclaimed while Kili, on the other hand, tried stifling a yawn and obviously failed.

"Oh yes, I absolutely believe you," he replied in a sarcastic manner. He picked up Kili into his arms, who immediately burrowed his face in his neck, and took hold of Fili's hand, who was just now letting out a yawn of his own. The hobbit led them to a spare bedroom and helped them into the bed. He stayed a few minutes, watching them try to fight off sleep, and left as they finally gave up. Bilbo sighed, leaving the door open just a crack, and going back to the room he had left the boys in earlier. He was glad to see that nothing had been broken, just a few books lying on the floor in a mess.

Crouching down, Bilbo began to pick up the books and putting them back in the bookcase. Almost done with putting the books in their rightful places, the hobbit heard a knock on the door. With a sigh, he stood up and made his way toward the round green door. He opened it and let out a small shriek as he was picked up in a welcoming embrace and spun around a few times. He was put back onto his feet and felt a pair of soft lips make contact with his forehead just as he was looking up.

Sigo was standing there with a small smile on his face with his arms wrapped around Bilbo's waist. 'I suppose that would explain the surprise,' he thought. These same little actions have been happening over the two weeks that he and Sigo had been engaged. Little warm kisses here and there, sudden visits to Bag End, meals together, and other sweet things that couples usually do together. They always had Bilbo blushing and his heart racing… But why not now? Sure he was blushing but his heart wasn't racing like it usually did… "Are you alright? Bilbo?" Sigo's voice pulled the shorter hobbit from his thought.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. Just a little surprised is all," Bilbo replied with a forced reassuring grin. He noticed how his fiancé seemed to hesitate at first but eventually nodded, accepting his answer.

"Well that was the point, dear," Sigo said with a small chuckle.

'Ugh, "dear?" When has he ever started calling me that?' At his sudden thoughts, Bilbo mentally slapped himself. 'What is wrong with me? Get it together!' Without having anything to say to the other hobbit, Bilbo pecked Sigo's cheek and wiggled out of his grip. "Are you hungry right now?" he asked, just to get himself to stop thinking.

"Well, since you asked," Sigo said with a kind of devilish smile. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé once again from behind, and almost immediately attacked his neck with kisses. Bilbo gasped and his face burned with heat.

"W-Wait… Sigo… Wait!" he managed to get out, pulling away. Sigo looked at him with a surprised face and another emotion that Bilbo couldn't quite place. Anger? What ever it was, it was gone before he could know.

"What's wrong?" Sigo asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing! It's just… I think we should wait… Just until after the wedding," Bilbo murmured, looking at the floor. There was silence, and then,

"Alright. I can wait until then… I- have to go anyway…," Sigo muttered and kissed his cheek hesitantly before leaving Bag End. Bilbo sighed as he looked at the closed door before going back to the books strewn all over the floor in the other room.

"Mr. Boggins…?" a small voice muttered. Bilbo turned around quickly to see Kili standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it Kili?" he asked softly, walking up to the young dwarf and setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you talking with someone and I thought it was Uncle Thorin," Kili whispered, a yawn escaping his lips. Bilbo smiled softly and guided him back to the room where his older brother was still sleeping.

"No, it was someone else. But I promise to wake you up when he does come, deal?" he reassured the boy. The sleepy child nodded and crawled in bed next to his brother, giving the hobbit a hug. "Sleep well, young one," he whispered as the dwarf fell back asleep and he returned to the books on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that was the third chapter of Marry Me. I apologize for the long wait for me to finally upload this. I hit a major writer's block and was busy most of the time. Thanks to everyone who is reading Marry Me and the reviews that you leave, and by the recent reviews that I had received, it sounded like you really like this story. A lot.**

**I'm hoping to get another chapter done and post it before I leave for a week after the 4****th**** of July. If I do not have this story updated by then, I apologize. ANYWAY! Thanks for reading, now I'm gonna hang out in my blanket-fort some more and watch some more Smosh videos. UNTIL THEN, TAH TAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Hobbit.**

**A/N: Okay so I realized that I was gonna be making each new chapter kind of out of order just to get this story done more quickly because I want this whole story done by Thursday. Hopefully this goes better than when I get stuck with a different chapter and I already have ideas for the following chapter so I won't have to wait to end one and then start one. Wish me good luck! (The day that I write this is 9/9/13)**

The tears in his eyes made everything seem like a blur. He needed to get away, to leave his home for a while, to be someplace where he wouldn't find him. Bilbo ran as fast and as hard as he could, tripping over his own big feet every now and again. An image of two young grinning faces and an older yet still handsome one flashed in his mind for a brief second. _Thorin_. Thorin could help him, keep him safe just until he felt he was able to go back home. Thorin would make him feel secure again.

* * *

_3 hours before…_

"Mister Bilbo! Mister Bilbo!"

Bilbo looked up to see Fili and Kili running towards him from down the hall, both holding pieces of paper that slightly flapped awkwardly behind them. He smiled warmly as the reached him and held up their papers at the same time for the hobbit to look at.

"Look at what Kili and I drew!" Fili exclaimed as Bilbo took a look at the colorful papers. The two boys had drawn the exact same things, though Kili's was a bit messier considering that he was younger. They had both drawn four figures that looked vaguely like Thorin, Bilbo, and the two young dwarves themselves all smiling and standing in front of Bag End. The hobbit took both of the pieces of parchment and smiled widely as he looked from Kili's drawing to Fili's drawing.

"They're very beautiful, boys. Do I get to keep one?" he asked curiously, lowering the pictures from his line of sight.

"You can have mine!" Kili said delightfully, his most infamous grin adorning his young features.

"Thank you Fili and Kili. I will cherish it always," he said, gathering the children that had grown close to him like family into a warm embrace. He couldn't help but smile wider as a warm feeling blossomed from his heart as the two hugged back.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_.

The three of them pulled away for a moment before glancing at the door. Fili and Kili let out whoops of delight as they ran to the wash room not far down the hall. Bilbo chuckled, making his way over to the round green door and pulling it wide open. There stood Thorin wearing his cloak with the hood drawn over his head to keep the rain from soaking him thoroughly.

"Not too bad. You're just a few minutes later than I expected you to get here," Bilbo chuckled as he moved out of the way to let the older dwarf through.

"My apologies. I-" he began, making his way in.

"Got lost again on the way here?" Bilbo finished his sentence with a chuckle and closed the door behind them. Thorin let out a huff as he scowled at the hobbit before sighing and nodding.

"Where are the boys? They usually greet me as soon as I get here," the dwarf wondered, turning to Bilbo with a questioning eyebrow.

"I suppose food sounding better at the moment. They _did _insist to wait for you to get home after all," he answered with warm smile, hanging Thorin's cloak on the coat hanger for him. Thorin's eyes widened for a minute before he closed them and shook his head, a small smile gracing his face.

"As they always do," he muttered, finally turning around at the sound of feet running down the hall for the fifth time that night.

"Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin!" two excited voices came traveling towards them as Thorin crouched down and was nearly toppled over by his nephews as they ran head on into their beloved uncle. Fili and Kili immediately began to tell their uncle about their day with the hobbit before it was as if Kili remembered something very important.

"Uncle Thorin! Mister Bilbo has something to give to you," he said and Thorin and Bilbo both made faces etched with curiosity.

"Oh!" Bilbo finally exclaimed. He made his way over to the dwarf and handed him the picture that Fili had drawn. "Fili and Kili both made the same picture today for us," he said, watching as Thorin took the drawing and looked at it with warm eyes and a smile.

"Thank you, boys," the older dwarf murmured before drawing the two younger ones into a tight hug. The hobbit smiled fondly before shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Come on you three. Don't want dinner getting cold, do we?" he asked.

**XXX**

Dinner had gone the way it had every night at the cozy hobbit hole. All four talked about how their day was –though it was mostly Fili and Kili doing the talking –as they ate another hearty meal made by Bilbo. Soon it got to the time where everything had to be cleaned up and put away for the night before the morning came. As Bilbo washed the dishes, Thorin took them and dried them off with a rag and put them away in their rightful cupboards. They worked in comfortable silence until:

"There was a hobbit that came into the forge today. Said something about wanting rings for a wedding tomorrow." It was said kind of quietly but Bilbo was able to catch it. It almost sounded…sorrowful.

Oh… That was right… The wedding was tomorrow. Then the hobbit who Thorin was talking about must have been Lobelia. _That witch._

"You never told me you were getting married," the dwarf continued, pausing in his work just as Bilbo had.

"I…," Bilbo trailed off. What could he possibly say? He was getting married tomorrow and out of every marriage out there in the world it was an arranged marriage. He could say that… Although he was sure that wouldn't change anything. The hobbit's hands trembled slightly as he went back to washing the dishes, his mind drawing a blank at what to say about the matter.

**XXX**

The three dwarves had left after everything was clean and put away, much to Bilbo's dismay. He couldn't help but grab one of Thorin's sleeves as if trying to get him to stay. The older dwarf just smiled almost hesitantly at him and left the hobbit hole, carrying to sleeping nephews in both arms. Bilbo watched with a sinking heart but suddenly felt a twinge of anger as he closed the round door to his home. What did it matter to Thorin if he was getting married tomorrow? Was there a problem with the mere thought of it that had to get the dwarf involved?

Then Bilbo felt guilty and saddened again at his thoughts. It was his fault for not telling Thorin or Fili and Kili in the first place… He just guessed it didn't matter at the time… He was happy with them, as if they were family. Which maybe in a way they were… But that meant that they still had the right to know…

Bilbo sighed as he was about to make his way down the hall when there was loud knocking on the door. He turned around quickly, hoping that Thorin had come back with the Fili and Kili. Why he had let himself believe that, he didn't know, but all hope was shattered as he opened the door once more only to see a very drunk Sigo Hayward. "Sigo…What are you…?" Bilbo trailed off as his fiancé stumbled in, wearing a stupid goofy grin and giggling to himself.

"Just wanted… Just wanted to see how the to-be-bride was coming along!" he exclaimed unnecessarily, making Bilbo cringe slightly. The hobbit followed Sigo into the kitchen, his stomach twisting nervously for his fiancé's safety.

"You're drunk… Maybe you should rest for a while…," Bilbo suggested softly. He felt that he had been through enough tonight and he really didn't want to deal with this. He glanced over at the taller hobbit hunched over the dining table, looking at the picture that Kili had drawn that Bilbo seemed to have left on the wooden piece of furniture.

"…What is this…?" Sigo managed to question once he got past a few hiccups.

"I'm sorry…?" Bilbo murmured.

"I said: What. Is. THIS?!" Suddenly, the other hobbit lunged at the shorter one and slapped his fiancé across the face. Hard. "Are you whoring yourself around to others now?! And especially to that _**dwarf **_of all things?!" Sigo bellowed at the cowering figure on the floor.

"I'm not! And don't talk about him that way!" Bilbo screamed in defense. This earned him another rather painful slap to the same cheek that was just turning a nice shade of angry red. Tears sprung to Bilbo's eyes and he leapt up off of the floor.

And he ran.

* * *

_Present time_

There it was. The forge with the little rooms settled in the back of the building was just in his reach –just a few more steps and he would make it. As soon as he reached the wooden door, the hobbit pounded his fist on the door and shifted from hairy foot to hairy foot. Where was Thorin when he needed him? Why wasn't the door open already? What was taking so _long_?

The door to the forge opened after what Bilbo thought was hours. A tired and confused Thorin stood in the doorway, his eyes widening as he finally focused on the muddy hobbit standing there. The tears had already streaming down his face at the time and Bilbo let out a quiet sob and sniffled.

"Bilbo? What are you doing here? What happened?" the dwarf questioned, Bilbo sniffling once again.

"My fiancé… He…" Bilbo couldn't finish. In fact, he didn't need to finish, fore Thorin's eyes narrowed in anger and understanding. The hobbit was pulled into a sturdy chest, warm arms wrapping around his dirty figure.

"Shh… It's okay… I'm here…," the dwarf repeated over and over again, bringing Bilbo into the forge and closing the door behind them, all the while still holding the hobbit in his comforting embrace.

* * *

**ISSUE ALERT: My OC hobbit is not like any other hobbit… Which is weird to me because hobbits are these stereotypically reserved and calm species… Oh well! Thanks for reading! (Chapter finished: 9/10/13)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit! It's a dream come true! w**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting this chapter on 9/10/13 (why I decided to report this to you guys: because this will all be posted on Thursday) and I have a feeling that this chapter will be relatively short compared to previous chapters written. Again, thank you for waiting so patiently for the updates, you've all been super! **

Bilbo woke up feeling warmer than he had in a long time. Maybe he wasn't physically comfortable, but he was comfortable with the heat that emanated from his blanket, especially with how cold it had gotten outside lately. Bilbo tried turning over to his other side but something seemed to be holding him in place. The hobbit opened his eyes and trailed his gaze up, looking at the peaceful face that was just a few inches away. _Thorin._

Everything seemed to flood back in waves in his head. The somewhat conversation, the dwarves leaving, Sigo appearing, hurting, falling, crying, being comforted like a child who had had a nightmare. Bilbo rested his head against the dwarf's chest, thinking back to everything that happened after being brought into the forge, but nothing seemed to come forward in remembrance. The warm body shifted and groaned as it awakened, breathing in deeply and letting the air out in a sigh. Bilbo could feel Thorin's head move to look down at him and his arms squeezing his body briefly before unwrapping the hobbit from his embrace.

"I know you're awake, hobbit. You can stay in here for a while if you'd like, but I would suggest still coming to get something to eat," the dwarf's gruff voice sounding gravely from a while of not being used. Bilbo nodded as Thorin shifted out of the cot and walked out of the room.

After a few moments, Bilbo walked out of the room and made his way to what he believed to be a kitchen that resided in the forge. Fili and Kili looked up from their breakfast and their faces showed those of confusion yet also delight. "Mister Bilbo! What are you doing here?" the two dwarves asked at the same time, which never ceased to amaze the hobbit.

"I…um…," Bilbo couldn't seem to find the right words as he contemplated on what to tell the boys that had become like his own nephews over the months he had known them. Luckily, Thorin came to his rescue.

"Eat your breakfast, you two. The hobbit needs his food as well and he can't exactly eat with you both asking him questions," the dwarf stated, putting a plate of sunny-side-up eggs on the table where a vacant chair sat. Bilbo mumbled his gratitude as he sat down at the table and began to eat his share of the food that morning. When breakfast was finished, Bilbo helped Thorin with the dishes, kind of like every night at Bag End.

"We need to talk, Bilbo," Thorin finally muttered when they were done. Bilbo knew what the dwarf wanted to talk about, but that was the last thing on the hobbit's mind that he wanted to discuss.

"I don't want to talk about it…," he murmured, and it was a miracle that the dwarf was still able to catch it. Thorin turned to face his companion and turned the figure as well so that he was facing the tall dwarf.

"I don't care if you want to or not, we _need _to talk about it. What your fiancé did… You should just… -just leave him," the dwarf slightly hissed, his hands resting on the hobbit's shoulders.

"But I…"

"You can. It doesn't matter if it's an arranged marriage, he can't treat that way no matter what. If… If you won't leave for yourself then leave for me; for the boys…," Thorin said, allowing his voice to practically scream how desperate he was. Tears started to blur Bilbo's vision as he looked up, finally making eye contact with Thorin's deep blue orbs.

"Why do you care so much?" he questioned hardly above a whisper.

"Because… I care for you, Bilbo; more than you know," the dwarf replied. He pulled the hobbit closer to him, leaning down to kiss him. Bilbo wanted to kiss Thorin –oh, how much he wanted to! –but he was getting married! He just couldn't! End of discussion. So he placed his hands on the dwarf's chest and pushed himself away slightly.

"I'm sorry… I just… I just can't, Thorin," he sniffled, looking anywhere but the figure in front of him. He heard the dwarf sigh and pull away from him completely. Bilbo almost reached out and gathered Thorin back to his body but urged himself to stay put.

"The boys and I are leaving later for the Blue Mountains…," Thorin muttered after a few agonizingly slow moments, looking at Fili and Kili who were still sitting at the table and talking to the other. And then the hobbit couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears began to stream down his face just as they had last night and he backed up a few paces.

"I should be going then," he muttered.

"Bilbo…"

But before the dwarf could finish, the hobbit was already out the door, running as far away from the forge as possible. _Why was saying goodbye so difficult?_

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished and everything should be posted by tomorrow! (Chapter finished: 9/11/13)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: NO! I'm done! No more stupid disclaimers! Everyone already knows that I don't own The Hobbit!**

As soon as Bilbo got home to Bag End, he was crowded by female hobbits who Lobelia had said would get him ready for the wedding this morning. So get him ready they did. The women cleaned his face of dried tears, combed his hair, hid the red marking that was oddly in the shape of a hand with some powder stuff, and dressed him for the special occasion. Everything after that was sort of a fuzzy memory in the back of his head.

As the women left his home, he sat at the table in his kitchen as he listened –yet truly didn't listen –Lobelia as she talked and talked and _talked_. There was only half an hour left before the wedding and he didn't really have anything to occupy himself with except for thoughts of the three dwarves he had come to deeply care for and the fact that they were leaving today crushed his heart. Then everything went quiet. Bilbo looked up to see Lobelia just staring at her cup of tea that she had made with a somber expression.

"I'm sorry…," was the words that were finally pushed out of the women's mouth. Bilbo was…shocked, for lack of a better word.

"What…?" he asked in confusion. His cousin seemed to sigh irritably at this.

"Sigo, he… He's the one that left that mark, isn't he?" she murmured.

"Yes… Yes, he is," Bilbo replied, staring into his own cup of tea as well.

It was quiet, once again, until they had to leave for the wedding. Everything passed by so fast; Bilbo almost couldn't tell what was happening. The first thing he knew, he was walking down the isle, the next, he's already at the alter and there's a really old hobbit just talking. Bilbo couldn't really understand what he was saying anyway; he was still wrapped up in his thoughts about a certain dwarf and his certain nephews. Thorin and Fili and Kili were leaving today, and that hurt him the most. He would miss them every day of every hour and every second. He would miss Fili's and Kili's drawings and their messes in his home, their cuddling together when they took naps and especially their talking. He would miss Thorin coming home to Bag End after a long day's hard work at the forge, his small smiles that were somewhat rare yet most welcomed. He would miss Thorin's laugh and the way his eyes lit up with happiness when he was greeted with and armful of dwarflings and, on some occasions, hobbit as well. He would miss their talks at the dinner table and Kili's and Fili's constant questions about everything and anything. Bilbo would miss everything.

He had been looking forward to watching the two young boys grow into two strong young men, and he had been looking forward to many more nights of the older dwarf coming to Bag End for the rest or the night and make sure the hobbit was fine and that his nephews hadn't destroyed anything. He had looked forward to them being an odd family to other hobbits eyes and had looked forward to the dwarves always being _home_. He loved them like family. He loved Fili and Kili like his own flesh and blood, and he loved Thorin… _He loved Thorin._

"And do you, Bilbo Baggins, take Sigo Hayward to be your husband?"

Bilbo blinked. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" the hobbit asked quietly to the old hobbit.

"Do you take Sigo Hayward to be your husband?" the old man murmured quietly back to Bilbo. Bilbo looked at Sigo, then to the old hobbit that had been speaking, back to Sigo, and then to the hobbits sitting on benches out in a grassy field. He looked uncertain, and everyone could see it as if it was written in bold letters on his forehead.

"Bilbo…?" Sigo murmured almost worriedly. Bilbo finally looked at Lobelia and the strangest thing seemed to happen. The women nodded. Not a nod that told him to say 'Yes, I do,' but a nod that told him that she understood, and with that Bilbo Baggins made his decision.

"No."

Gasps rang out loudly and Bilbo could see Lobelia smiling at him, and he knew he had made the right choice.

"I'm sorry, Sigo, I really am, but I can't marry you. I just don't love you," he said, turning to the hobbit next to him with a proud smirk as the taller figure just stared at him with disbelief. That was right. Bilbo didn't love Sigo Hayward. He was in love with Thorin Oakenshield, who might have been just a dwarf and a blacksmith to every other hobbit in the Shire, but not to Bilbo. And that stubborn dwarf needed to know that. With that being said, Bilbo turned and ran from the wedding, ran from Sigo, ran from the confused and judging stares of other hobbits as he ran down the isle, running towards Thorin and Fili and Kili. He hoped he would make it before they were gone.

Lobelia sat on the bench with her husband, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk playing across her face. '_Don't think for one minute this changes anything Bilbo Baggins. Bag End __**will **__be mine. Just maybe not now.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

He was still running. Bilbo had tried to get to the forge as quickly as he could, but after looking around the dwelling for any sign of dwarves, he hadn't found them. So now he was on his way to the borders of the Shire and he was so close. Coming up over one of the many hills, the hobbit believed that he could see the dwarves that had grown close to his heart just a couple leagues away. Bilbo ran as fast as he could to catch up with them, his legs feeling slightly weak from carrying him this far so quickly.

"Thorin! Thorin!" he yelled, relief flooding through him as the three figures stopped to turn around. He was close now –so close –and he could clearly see Thorin's large fur coat and dark blue tunic as well as little Fili's and Kili's confused faces until they lit up with happiness after realizing who it was calling.

"Mister Bilbo! Mister Bilbo! We told you, Uncle! We told you he would come!" the two dwarves cheered as the hobbit got closer. Thorin looked shocked as Bilbo ran past Fili and Kili, practically tackled the tall dwarf to the ground as he leaped and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck.

"Don't leave. You can't leave," Bilbo said, looking up at the dwarf with desperate eyes.

"But… You're getting married," the dwarf replied as he looked down at Bilbo as well. This made Bilbo chuckle to himself.

"Is that a proposal, my dwarf?" he asked teasingly.

"What are you…?"

"I'm not getting married to Sigo. Not when I love someone else," the hobbit murmured. Thorin's face lit up with a small smile, finally understanding what Bilbo was trying to say. The dwarf king leaned in and claimed the hobbit's lips. It was a soft yet passionate kiss, both pouring all their love into one another. They finally pulled away when they heard Fili and Kili making pretend gagging noises.

"Oh hush, you two," Thorin muttered, not taking his eyes off the hobbit that was now his.

"Does that mean we're staying with Mister Bilbo?" Kili's voice came from behind them. Bilbo looked to see Thorin's face scrunched in a slight frown as he contemplated on how to answer his nephew's question. Bilbo hoped that he would say yes. He just confessed his love to the dwarf after just finding out for himself at _his wedding_, for crying out loud. He didn't think he could handle the dwarves still leaving him all alone in Bag End.

"Yes. But only for awhile. We still need to head back to the Blue Mountains at some point," Thorin muttered, half to himself.

"Then I'll come with you…," Bilbo murmured and Thorin looked down at him at that. It took awhile, but the dwarf smiled warmly down at him and nodded.

"It would make us happy if you did," he replied.

_It would make us very happy with you at last._

**A/N: And that is the end of Marry Me. I wanted to get this finished today as a present for the 1****st**** Year Anniversary of my account on this Website. You have all been so great for reading the (somewhat crappy) stories that I put out there and I just want to thank you all for taking the time out of your lives to up with it and actually **_**like **_**them! I'm sorry again for this taking such a long time to update, but stick around for more stories to come! I love you all; you have no idea what it means to me! (Or maybe you do since you're here, obviously…)**


End file.
